harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirk (GrB)
Basic info Dirk is one of the eligible bachelors in Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar. He is Ivan's younger brother. He's described as "full of energy" and works part-time at the Café. He never leaves the town like his brother does. Although he may look young in appearance, he has a mature personality and loves to help other people. He also appears in Harvest Moon: a Tale of Two Towns as the mailman, and he is also a secret bachelor in the game. Birthday: 'Summer 12th '''Favorite gift color: '''red '''Favorite animal: '''cat, dog, chick, chicken '''Rival: '''Antoinette *'NB: ('if you play as a girl) in order to marry him you'll need at least 3 hearts (green color) with his brother Ivan. 'Schedule *Sunday, Thursday, Saturday - Rainy **6:00 am to midnight - Ivan and Dirk's house *Sunday, Saturday - Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy **6:00 am to 8:00 am - Ivan and Dirk's house **8:00 am to 12:30 pm - Zephyr Town (bridge) **12:30 pm to 6:30 pm - Waterfall area **7:30 pm to midnight - Ivan and Dirk's house *Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday - Sunny, Cloudy, Rainy, or Snowy **6:00 am to 8:00 am - Ivan and Dirk's house **8:00 am to 12:00 pm - Zephyr Town (bridge) **12:00 pm to 6:00 pm - Zephyr Café **6:00 pm to midnight - Zephyr Town *Thursday - Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy **6:00 am to 8:00 am - Ivan and Dirk's house **8:00 am to 12:30 pm - Zephyr Town **12:30 pm 6:00 pm - Hotel area **6:30 pm to midnight - Ivan and Dirk's house *Bazaar Day - Spring, Fall, and Winter season **6:00 am to midnight - Ivan and Dirk's house *Bazaar Day - Summer season **6:00 am to 12:00 pm - Ivan and Dirk's house **1:30 pm to 4:30 pm - Bazaar **6:00 pm to midnight - Ivan and Dirk's house 'Gifts' Loved gift (+800FP): '''Cream croquette. '''Item of utter horror (-1000FP): '''Seaweed stew. Item gifts *+500FP:' Atlas Beetle, Anubis Beetle, Rhinoceros Beetle, White Giant Beetle, Elephant Beetle, White Hill Beetle, Hercules Beetle, White Beetle, White Morn Beetle. *'+150FP: Fall Tea Leaves, Oolong Tea (Can), Gold Coin, Fish Fossil, Silver Coin, Sencha Tea (Can), Letter in a Bottle, Legendary Treasure, Summer Tea Leaves, Spring Tea Leaves, Puer Tea (Can), Bronze Coin, Magic Red Flower, Maccha Tea (Can), Green Tea (Can), Brown Cicada, Tree Frog, Amber Dragonfly, Ant Hill Cricket, Big Pincer Beetle, Pincer Beetle, Stag Beetle *-200FP: all kinds of Fish, Blue Necklace, Blue Bracelet, Blue Brooch, Empty Can, Pickled Asparagus, Stone, Strawberry Wine, Horse Treat, Branch, Pickled Olives, Orange Wine, Fodder, Pickled Turnip, Pickled Pumpkin, Pickled Cauliflower, Yellow Brooch, Yellow Ring, Pickled Cabbage, Scrap Metal, Chestnut Wine, Black Necklace, Ball of Wool, Ball of Good Wool, Ball of Great Wool, Fish Bones, Weed, Pickled Yam, Pickled Potato, Material Stone, Pickled Onion, Cherry Wine, Animal Medicine, Long Boots, Pickled Eggplant, Chicken Feed, Pickled Carrot, Pineapple Wine, Banana Wine, Marinated Y. Pepper, Pickled Pepper, Pink Brooch, Blueberry Wine, Pickled Spinach, Aqua Brooch, Blue Ring, Mixed Pickles, Green Bracelet, Green Brooch, Green Ring, Purple Necklace, Purple Bracelet, Bracelet Brooch, Purple Ring, Lumber, Peach Wine, Snowball, Pickled Radish, Apple Wine, Rose Wine, Pet Food. *-500FP: Olive Oil, Pumpkin Seed Oil, Nut Oil, Sangria, Poisonous Mushroom, Herb Oil, Honey Wine, Grape Seed Oil. Cooked gifts *+500FP: Appetizer: Egg Rice Bowl, Boiled Tofu Main Dish: Milk Stew, Tempura Bowl, Farmer's Breakfast, Paella *+150FP:' Main Dish: Oil Fondue, Okonomiyaki, Omelet Rice, Spicy Curry, Curry Rice, Mushroom Rice, Ultimate Curry, Milk Curry, Gratin, Supreme Curry, Shimeji Rice, Mixed Rice, Cheese Fondue, Sushi Bowl, Tempura Udon, Tempura Soba, Tomato Fondue, Dry Curry, Doria, Rainbow Curry, Seaweed Curry, Pizza, Pink Fondue, Fried Noodles, Yakisoba, Fried Rice, Vegetable Curry Desserts: Party Cheesecake, Choco. Party Cake, Party Cake Others: Oolong Tea, Sencha Tea, Puer Tea, Maccha Tea, Green Tea *'-200FP:' Salad: Onion Salad, Turnip Salad, Caprese Salad, Pasta Salad, Tomato Salad, Herb Salad, Paprika Marinade, Mixed Salad '''Soup:' Spaghetti Soup, Soy Milk Appetizer: Fried Okara, Okara, Soft Boiled Egg, Curry Bread, Corn Flakes, Sandwich, Jelly Bread, Scone, Toast, Miso Eggplant, Herb Sandwich, Herb Bread, Raisen Bread, Fruit Sandwich, French Toast, Popcorn, Fruit Dumpling, Roasted Mushroom, Roasted P. Mushrooms, Roasted Eggplant Main Dish: Inari Sushi, Spaghetti, Macaroni & Cheese, Risotto Others: Orange Wine (Gls), Chestnut Wine Gls, Cherry Wine (Gls), Strawb. Wine (Gls), Pineapple Wine Gls, Banana Wine (Gls), Berry Wine (Glass), Peach Wine (Glass), Apple Wine (Glass), Rose Wine (Glass) *'''-500FP:' Appetizer: Fish Paste, Cold Tofu, Boiled Egg, Yube Tofu Main Dish: Rice Porridge, Milk Rice Porridge, Herb Rice Porridge Others: Honey Wine (Glass), Failed Dish Heart events Black heart event *Walk from Waterfall area to Zephyr Town *6PM to 8PM, Monday or Tuesday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day Purple heart event *Walk from Zephyr Town to the Hotel area *2PM to 5PM, Thursday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Dirk is at purple heart or higher *You have seen the black heart event Blue heart event *Zephyr Café, enter from eastern doorway *12PM to 5.30PM, Wednesday or Friday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Joan and Marian have 5000FP (less than 1 heart) each *Dirk is at blue heart colour or higher *You have seen the purple heart event Yellow heart event *Ivan and Dirk's house *9PM to 11PM *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Ivan has blue heart colour or higher *Dirk has yellow heart colour or higher *You have seen the blue heart event Rival heart events - Dirk and Antoinette NOTE: you must see each of these rival events ''before you see Angelo and Daisy's equal level of rival event. Triggering Daisy/Angelo events before Dirk/Antoinette will cause an issue with triggering Dirk/Antoinette's events. There are no issues with viewing Dirk/Antoinette and then viewing Daisy/Angelo; just not the other way around. Black rival heart event *Walk from Zephyr Town to the Waterfall area *1PM to 4PM, Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Year 1, Summer 5 or later *Dirk (girl player) or Antoinette (boy player) at black heart Purple rival heart event *Walk from Zephyr Town to the Hotel area *3PM to 5PM, Thursday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *You have seen the black rival heart event *Dirk (girl player) or Antoinette (boy player) at purple heart or less *Year 2, Spring 21 or later Blue rival heart event *Zephyr Café *12PM to 5PM, Monday, Tuestay, Wednesday or Friday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *You have seen the purple rival heart event *Dirk (girl player) or Antoinette (boy player) at blue heart or less *Year 3 or later Yellow rival heart event *Claude's house *10AM to 12PM, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday or Friday *Rainy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *You have seen the blue rival heart event *Dirk (girl player) or Antoinette (boy player) at yellow heart or less *Year 4, Summer 2 or later